The Courage to Let Go
by HoldingontohopE
Summary: This is just a one-shot about Brooke's feelings about Lucas and her. It's about the time when Lucas starts becoming interested in Peyton and still doesn't let go of Brooke, even though they are growing apart. READ & REVIEW PLEASE! First One Tree Hill.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or the characters from it. I do not own the song "You Should Have Lied" by Stephanie McIntosh**

** The Courage to Say Goodbye**

_** A Brucas One-shot**_

One hot tear streamed down her cheek. For about a month now, the waterfall had been rushing down and definitely wasn't showing any signs of stopping. Brooke Davis's heart was getting wounded and was throbbing for the guy she had fallen in love with a year ago.

Her head ached from crying endlessly. Wasn't he hers? Didn't his heart belong to her? Hadn't he fallen for her as fast as she had for him? _Obviously not. _She refused to let go of him and her though. No matter that he was ripping her heart, inch by inch. Or that he didn't seem to love her and miss her every second she wasn't in his presence. Everyday, she wondered why she had let herself fall in love. She never fell in love, she said hi and by in the same week. But he wasn't at all what she expected and usually wanted. He had fought for her love and devotion. And, she happily gave it to him.

Memories hurt more than anything. Day after day, she tore more and more pictures. Brooke Davis, surprisingly, was broken. The Brooke Davis was vulnerable. And she hated it. In the past, she would've thought 'to hell with vulnerability and crying', but ever since the whole thing started, she wasn't able to think that anymore.

Every minute seemed to seriously suck. Every minute hurt… so bad.

She hugged her knees and seemed to cry harder than ever. _Peyton, my so-called best friend Peyton. How and why? That's all I ask. _Never would she understand how someone could cheat on someone else with their best friend. _That's sick. That's damn sick and wrong. Not once, but twice. How could he do that? I gave him a second chance and he blew it? I know I slept with Chris, but he said he forgave me. He just didn't want me anymore. _It's not like he actually spent his time with her anyway. Peyton though. Peyton.

God, how Brooke longed to scream at him, just scream in his face- venting out all of her anger and frustration. Make him see the slap-in-the-face reality. She wanted him to know how much he was hurting her inside, how she was dying inside. She wanted him to feel guilty. He seemed to be stringing her along for no freaking good reason. All she wanted was for him to just say it. Just say that one word, even though it would tear her apart. Or would it help her move on and forget her pain? She honestly didn't know.

Now she was sobbing and her hands were balled up into fists full of rage.

Soon, she was up off the bed, grabbing and flinging objects everywhere. She cranked up the radio. She stopped dead in her tracks. A song came on that matched the way she felt perfectly, but it hurt her to actually listen to someone, telling her how she was feeling.

_It doesn't matter  
That you had the courage to tell me  
The easy way out  
Was to free up your guilt, laid it on me  
_

_  
What do I care?  
If it didn't really mean a thing why'd you do it?  
I'm standing here  
Looking at someone who doesn't  
Know they blew it, yeah  
_

_  
You should have lied  
Cause' your stupid mistake  
Made my world crash down  
Now its goodbye  
No you can't take it back  
Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
So you tried to be honest  
But honesty blew it this time  
You should have lied_

For the first time, she felt sad, but like she was recovering at the same exact time. _Now, before I lose my courage and my shaky strength. Now, before I cry and break again. Now, before I feel like I can't live without him again… because I can live without him. _

Brooke grabbed her dark blue jacket and stormed out of her house with an intention that would let her let go and release her from the hurt. She was not going to do this anymore. Finally, her pain and the hurt he was causing her caused her to do what she had to do. _No more hanging on, no more hurt, no more crying, no more. We're done here._


End file.
